A New City, A New Love
by idskigirl
Summary: My take on Santana and Dani (my new fav couple in Glee), told from Santana's point of view, starting from Tina in the Sky with Diamonds.
1. Chapter 1: October 3 2013

**Chapter One**

**(Assuming that Glee is releasing episodes as if they were happening present day):**

**October 3 2013**

_ Santana Lopez, _read the name tag on my red (and kind of ugly) work outfit. I recently landed a job at this diner in downtown NYC, where I was living with my friends Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel.

I sighed and put on the itchy red dress. I ran a comb through my long black hair again until Kurt came in and kicked me out so he could do his whole gay-men-moisturize thing.

"Oh, Santana come on! I don't want to be late on my first day … ohmigod this is amazing Santana I just _love_ you for this!" Rachel makes a creepy sound, like a squeaky toy being chomped on.

"Yes, okay, we're going, we're going …just let me get my boots." 

We reach the diner, and I notice a blonde girl with deep brown eyes squeezing ketchup into bottles. I stop in my tracks and stare at this gorgeous being. Rachel bumps into me, talking a million miles per hour. I sigh and make my way over to the ketchup-bottle place.

"Hey, Rachel, you work the tables, I'll work on this caddy." I really don't like the look in Rachel's eyes.

The blonde looks up as I reach the table. "Hey. What's your name?"

My mouth goes dry. Why is my mouth dry? I feel sick – oh god. What's wrong with me? All I have to say is "I'm Santana," but I can't. The girl looks at me all funny, and all I can think to say is, "Me? I'm no one."

I cringe. What the hell, Santana? Grrr. I blink, gulp, and try again.

"I mean, Santana. Lopez. You?"

Thank God, she smiles. She has such a pretty smile. "Dani. You here to help with the ketchup-caddy-hell?"

I nod and take a lid off. I feel a little more comfortable around her now, but still a little meek. I'm never meek!

"So … how long have you lived here?"

"A while. I never really counted. My parents kicked me out after they found me and my girlfriend, I mean, more like a booty call than anything, but anyway they kicked me out."

My eyes glaze over and I stare at her. "You're a …"

Dani fills in my sentence for me. "Lesbian, yeah. How about you?"

"Am I a lesbian?"

"Yeah." Am I coy or just dumb? Of course I am.

"Yes. Lesbian. Me." I cringe again. "I mean, I am a lesbian. I don't usually sound like an idiot, just so you know."

Dani leans in. "Just when you're nervous?"

My heart feels like a black hole, sucking


	2. Chapter 2: October 7 2013

_My heart feels like a black hole, sucking everything into it. "Yeah."_

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! I was going to update on the next episode with Dani, but I wrote another part, taking place right before _****The Quarterback ****_takes place. Anyways, enjoy!_**

**Chapter Two**

**October 7, 2013**

"Do you ever think about what olden people thought?"

I shrug. "Depends."

Dani and I are lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling of my apartment. She's been coming over almost every day after work, when Kurt is in his room talking to Blaine and Rachel is off doing God knows what to "break into the 'biz." It's really nice.

"I mean," she says, sitting up on her elbows, "like The Beatles. Have you ever thought, _What was goin' on in John Lennon's mind when he wrote _Imagine_?_"

I bite my bottom lip. "He wasn't part of The Beatles then, but no, guess not. I suppose you have?"

She nods and lays back down "It's just – they were so legendary. Now, it's not all about the music, you know? It's about the sex and partying, and if you don't adore having annoying mouth-breathers snapping pictures of you all the time, you're an asshole. And no one likes your music."

"Like … who?"

"I don't really know … I mean, also, you have to be "hot" or "cute" or "sexy" to be an artist. But, check out The Beatles. They were so god-awfully ugly, but people liked their _music_."

I smile and tell her, "Well, I know you've got the "looking good" portion of being a popstar down."

She laughs. I love her laugh. It's like all the good things in the world put together in a Blend-Tec and mushed around and then she drinks it and her laugh sounds like that.

"Thanks, Santana."

I look into her eyes, and she looks into mine, and we stay that way, I don't know how long, all I know is her eyes.

"Yup, everyone's – no not Rachel, but Santana, and … who?"

I glare at Kurt, but it's not really his fault. "Hi, soon-to-be-Lady-Hummel, and Lady Hummel."

In the Skype, Blaine grins. Lovebirds, I'm telling ya.

"Who's your friend, Santana?"

"This is Dani, she works at the diner with me. And Rachel. And Kurt, I guess." Kurt recently started working with us.

"Nice to meet you, Dani."

"Nice to meet you too … soon-to-be-Lady-Hummel."

"That's Blaine," I explain. "He proposed to Kurt with this whole big elaborate thing that makes getting down on one knee seem really lazy."

"Hi, Blaine. Where are you right now?"

Kurt looks a little uncomfortable, and says, "He's, you know, Lima, helping the New Directions."

"Your glee club?"

"Yes."

I frown at Kurt. I guess he just is a little embarrassed that his fiancée is in high school in Ohio, where if he's not careful, he might be cheated on.

"Well, I have to go, but talk to you later. 'Bye Santana, Dani." Kurt walks his laptop back into his room, where he and Blaine probably have a much more heated goodbye.

Dani gets up. "I better be heading home. 'Bye, Santana."

"G'bye, Dani."

She reaches out to my face and pecks me on the lips. "See ya."

The smile probably won't leave my face for another ten hours.


	3. Chapter 3: October 15 2013

_The smile probably won't leave my face for another ten hours._

_**This chapter is a little rushed, but I think both of the songs mentioned fit in really well. Listen to them if you can.**_

Chapter Three

October 15, 2013

I've only been back a few days, but I'm already getting back into the New York rhythm. It's depressing to go to a funeral and much more if that person isn't old as dirt. Like Finn.

Dani's been giving me some room, which is sweet, but I miss her. I pull out my phone and dial her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dani, it's Santana."

"Hey Santana! What's up?"

"Just, um, come over. Okay?"

"Okay. Be there in a few."

I hang up and dial Kurt and Rachel's numbers. I tell them what's going down, and they show up on cue.

Dani comes through the door, surprised. "What's with the band?"

I smile, and say "This is for you."

[_Santana sings _Smile_ by Avril Lavigne. This is significant because the song goes,_

**You said "Hey, what's your name."**

** You took my heart, and you're the one to blame.**

_and the first words Dani ever said to her were "Hey, what's your name."_]

The song finishes, and I look at Dani nervously.

"Santana! That was … thank you. So much." She leans over and hugs me. "But … I had something planned for you. I pick-me-up."

"Can we still do the pick-me-up?"

"Yup. Come on." I follow her out the door, giving Rachel and Kurt a thumbs up, mouthing _Thank you_.

We end up at a karaoke bar. Dani smiles and me and we go up on stage.

[_They do a duet of _Hot_ by Avril Lavigne:_

**You make me so hot**

** Make me wanna scream**

** You're so fabulous**

** You're so good to me**

** You make me so hot**

** I can hardly breathe**

** You're so fabulous**

** I can barely stop**

[_The whole time staring lovingly into each other's eyes_]

I walk Dani back to her house, hand in hand. We reach the door, and she invites me in.

"Here," she says, tossing me her phone. "Call your roommates and tell them you won't be home tonight."


	4. Chapter 4: October 16 2013

_ "Here," she says, tossing me her phone. "Call your roommates and tell them you won't be home tonight."_

**_I've been working really hard and developing a plot line for them ... I really hope you like it! I have ideas for 15 more chapters, I just need time to get them all written ... plus I have some good ideas for my other fanfiction ... anyway I'm going to try to write at least 2 chapters every week. Thanks for reading this!_**

**_Also: Some stuff in here is a little intense, but nothing you wouldn't see on the show. It just (in my opinion) sounds more erotic in writing form. If it's too much, tell me, but anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Okay, one more thing: This chapter is from Dani's point of view. Okay, _****now ****_enjoy!_**

**Chapter Four**

**16 October 2013**

Santana slowly stirs, pulling the covers over her head. She looks so cute when she's sleeping. Strike that. She looks cute anytime.

"Dani?" She asks. I smile. I'm dressed in an old sweatshirt and pajama pants, but she still has just a sheet on. I've always wondered if people really did that after sex – pull the covers around them. I always thought that was for the movie/TV show. But now I get it – you don't think that you can resist them, so you remove the temptation. At least, that's how I feel about Santana.

"Yeah, Tana?"

"I just – what?"

"Oh, um …" I blush. I called Santana "Tana" in my head, because I thought it suited her, but I hadn't said it out loud … until now.

"Just a nickname for you."

Thank God, she grins. Her smile is so adorable. "Thanks. Better than Sandbags."

"Who called you Sandbags?" I asked, worriedly.

"Just some bitch. No biggie."

"Okay," I consent. "You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want. I'll go make breakfast.

I head into the kitchen and start the coffee, put the microwave sausages in the microwave, and put two slices of toast in the toaster. In my opinion, it's a real feast.

We do some small talk during breakfast, like about Kurt and Blaine's wedding and Rachel's audition for _Funny Girl_. At ten, Santana gets up and apologetically tells me she has to get to work at eleven.

"How long does it take to get to your house from here?" I ask, trying to show I really don't want her to leave yet.

She gets it. "Ten minutes to get home, fifteen to get ready, and ten to get there, so … I guess I can stay until ten-twenty-five …"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"It's … only … ten … eighteen …" I pant. "Ohhh … Tana … ohh"

"So …" Tana comes up for air, "I have … two … more … ohh …" she moans. This probably isn't smart … she needs to get to work … but I want her … I want her beautiful thin flexible body … I want it …

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I just remembered – Rachel's covering for me for a half hour …" She grins, then frowns. "Dani … I think I need to take a cold shower."

I step back from her, sighing. She's right. "Okay."

She hops in, and I sit, just thinking about her and how right now, she's naked, with water pouring over her huge –

I get up and ease the door to the bathroom open. She's not done yet. I find her phone and the contact **RACHEL BERRY**. I start texting Rachel:

**hey rach can you please cover my whole shift? dani and i r busty an stuff**

She replies in a heartbeat:

**Sure, Santana, you and Dani are busty, I get it …**

** omg! no i meant busy I swear to god**

** Okay, okay. I'll cover. Take care!**

** thanks so much rach 3**

** Totally! You and Dani are so cute together … I swear you'll be like the unbreakable Kurt & Blaine someday!**

** okay thanks bye now**

I pull back the curtain to the shower. "Rachel said she'd cover your whole shift."

Tana grins. "Okay."

I jump in, even though my clothes are wet. Not that they'll be on for long …


	5. Chapter 5: October 20 2013

_I jump in, even though my clothes are wet. Not that they'll be on for long … _

_**I finished this one before school, because I really wanted to get the idea out ... enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five**

**20 October 2013**

"You – Dad – you're, here, in New York, in my … apartment …" I trail off.

"Dani? Is that – who's this?" Tana asks, appearing at the doorway.

"My – ah – father," I mutter.

"No shit! Well, come on in!" I want to stop her, but I really don't want to hurt Tana's feelings.

My father looks around. "Thank you," he says like I just shoved a lemon down his throat.

"So … Dad … w-w-w-why are you here?" Tana looks at me like I'm crazy. My stutter's back. Great.

"I came to see you, Danielle." The way he says it makes it sound cold and evil. Tana shivers. "I want you to come home with me."

"N-n-n-no, I-I can't, I h-have a-aa-a j-jo-job, and …" He glares at me. Why does he do this to me? Why?

"She's not going with you, dumbass. Deal with it." I blink at Tana, the only motion I'm capable of. She slams the door in his face and turns to me. "Do you have anything to tell me?" she asks.

I nod tearfully. "Yeah, okay," I take a deep breath. "Okay. So, that's my dad. When I was seven years old, he came into my room and told me he loved me. He – he – did things. I don't – I think my brain blocked most of it out. You know, like – like it wanted me to forget. But I remember the feeling. I guess," I laugh-cry, "it's his fault I knew I was a lesbian early on … I just don't like the … I just feel like all men are the same … and then he caught me with my secret girlfriend Sammy and I … he kicked me out. Told me I let him down. My mom was there, but she didn't get that … it was his penis I let down … it'll probably never go up again … serves him right … so I packed up and came here."

Tana just sits there, holding my hand. "Oh, my god," she says sofly. "I'm so …"

I cut her off. "No, no," I stand up and wipe the tears from my eyes, "I need to get this over with." I open the door and slap my father, who I know is still standing there, in the face.

"Get out of my life. I'm not going to let you run your ugly, hairy hands over me anymore. I am _done_ being abused and _molested_ by you. Get the hell out of New York as fast as you can before I call the cops and have you arrested for child molestation." It feels good to finally get everything out, in the open.

The other people in the hall look around nervously. "Danielle, I love you," my father tries.

"Well, guess what? I want my father to love me like a _daughter_, not a – a lover. I'm not a lover. I've hated you ever since you left my room that first night. You took something from me that was _mine_. I should have been in control of when to give it away, but you _took it_ like the selfish jackass you are. You – you get out of my sight and – and go to hell, because there's no where else that'll take the awful fucking mess you are." I start walking closer to him. "But, you know, even _that's _too good for you. So why don't you come in and watch me be happy with the love of my life, Santana? Come in, Daddy. You like it when I call you Daddy, right? No – Big Daddy, that's right. Come on, Big Daddy!"

I lead my father into our apartment and sit him on the couch. "Coffee, Tana?"

She smiles dazedly. "I love you, Dani."

I blush a little. "That a yes?"

She nods.

My father shifts his weight on the couch.

"Hey, Tana, remember when we had sex on the couch?" My father jumps up and starts to sweat.

"Yeah! You were amazing ... you _are _amazing."

My father runs out the door as fast as he can. I high-five Santana.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6: October 29 2013

_"__I love you."_

_**Chapter Six in the Dantana Chronicles ... please tell me what you think! **_

_**(We're up to modern day in the story)**_

**Chapter Six**

**October 29, 2013**

I hear a knock on the door. "Hey," Tana calls. "You home, Dani?"

"Yeah." I wave my hand so she'll be able to see that I'm in the kitchen. "What's up?"

Tana shrugs. "The gayest of gay lovers are loving the annoyingest."

I giggle. Sometimes Tana is just so funny. "They're …"

"Having sex. Doing the nasty. Boning it up. Poking each other with their unicorn horns. Whatever you want to call it."

"So … what are you here for?" I suppress an ecstatic series of cartwheels. I think I know.

Tana smirks and cocks her head. "Checkers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I step out of the shower and dry my hair on the brown towel. Putting on my fluffy robe, I head out into the kitchen.

"Coffee, ma'am?" Tana asks. She's in her (in my opinion) sexy waitress outfit, ready to go to her shift.

"Yes, please." She pours my cup, and I get flirty.

"Do you have a boyfriend …" I pretend to squint at her nametag, "Santana?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. I love girls."

I pretend to be shocked. "Well, me too!"

She smiles like she's withholding candy from a naughty child and tell me, "But I have a girlfriend, and she's the best I could ever ask for."

"Damn," I whisper lovingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

I head over to Tana's loft ten minutes before she gets off her shift. Kurt opens the door, trailed by a cute boy with way too much hair gel.

"Hi, Kurt, Blaine," I say as I step in. "Where's Rachel?"

"She left," Blaine tells me.

Kurt snakes his hand along Blaine's waist. "I think we were annoying her."

I nod and smile. Blaine's bowtie is crooked. "So, when are you two moving in together?"

"Well," Blaine says, "I'm going to finish up high school online, so … now, I guess."

I try not to be shocked to hear the words "high school." I mean, he was eighteen … I think …

"Have you told Rachel and T – Santana?"

Kurt shakes his head. "I told Rachel, but not Santana. Might get a little crowded, but we're sharing a room, so …"

"Cool. When's the wedding date?"

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&

An hour later, they finish telling me about their wedding. Tana's the one who saves me from hearing about their bachelor parties.

"Oh my god – you guys could have killed her with those," she scolds them.

"Dani asked us about our wedding," Kurt said defensively.

Tana raised her eyebrows. "Oh God. Dani. No. Lesson Numero Uno for Self-Preservation: Don't talk to the ladies about their wedding. Ever."

"Sorry," I mumble, blushing. Tana pats me on the back.

"Just don't do again, okay sweetie?"

"Hey, Santana … Kurt wants to tell you something."

Kurt nods and tells her that Blaine is going to finish high school online and move in with them now.

"Oh, nice, so instead of cold showers, I can take ice baths?" Tana yells at them. I put my had on her shoulder.

"Tana, you can shower at my place. It's okay. Calm down."

"Yeah, you guys could move in together," Blaine suggests.

Tana thinks for a bit. "I guess … Dani, want to move in together?"

I smile and nod. "I'll help you pack."


	7. Chapter 7: November 10 2013

_**Thanks so much everyone who's reading this! I'd just like to say that if you have time, it'd really mean a lot to check out a story I'm working on on the website **_**FanFiction****_ called_**_ One Way Or Another__**. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Chapter Seven**

**10 November 2013**

I pour some coffee in two mugs, like I do every morning. Dani comes in with the paper and we split it, pointing out interesting stories to each other.

She leaves, because she has the morning shift. I have the week off, and she has next week off.

It's nice to be living with Dani. It makes me feel mature, like I'm good at something. Like I'm the best. At what, I don't really know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

I get out of the shower and towel off, making sure to hang the towel back up, because Dani's kind of a neat freak. I hear the key in the lock, so I throw on her robe and head out to say hello.

"Hi, sweetie, good day?"

She sighs like only middle-aged wrinkled fed-up men are supposed to. "No. Some asshole almost raped me outside our building." She throws off her white apron. "I kicked him in the knuts, but really! That's the third time that's happened. Maybe we should think about moving."

I open my mouth, but she starts to talk again. "I just don't get any respect. They all think they can make me – you know what, never mind. I'm going to take a shower." She stomps into the bathroom and turns the water on. I put a teabag in a cup and boil some water.

A few minutes later, she comes out, holding a damp towel around her and practically hissing. "It's _freezing_ in there! God! You – you're boiling water? While I'm in the shower? And you – you took one right before I got home! No wonder the towel is so wet! And that's my robe! God! What – no, just, I need air." She stomps out to the fire escape and glares down at people.

The teapot whistles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"So you just walked out?" Kurt asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I mean, she was mad. And she said she needed air, and I deserve air too, right?"

Blaine and Kurt look at each other. "Santana, the worst thing you can do to an argument it to walk away from it and let it stew," Blaine tells me.

"Well then," I say, tears welling in my eyes, "what do I do?"

"Go apologize. Right now. But don't have sex, because then they can think that you just apologized to get laid." Kurt giggles and runs his hand along Blaine's back.

"So true," he says dreamily.

I get up and run out the door just as Rachel walks in. "Hi, Santana, Dani – wait, Dani's not here! Oh my god, you're not moving back in are you?"

"No – Kurt and Blaine'll explain," I call as I dash away. I run full speed to the apartment, where Dani is still sitting on the fire escape.

"Dani!"

She turns, bleary eyed. "What? Why – no, never mind. I'm sorry. It wasn't you I was mad at. Really." She takes a deep breath. "This was normal roommate stuff. It shouldn't have been that big. But … you know when I told you that today was the third time someone tried to rape me? The first – it was a couple weeks ago, and I wasn't – I didn't – I'm pregnant," she sobs, falling into my lap.

Oh.


	8. Chapter 8: August 2 2104

_**This one's a little short and it jumps into the future, but I like it. Tell me what you think!**_

**Chapter Eight**

**August 2, 2014**

Dani had the baby last night. She looks so much like Dani, but Dani had already signed her over.

Funny thing is, she'll still get to see her, but only as a "friend of the family."

However, since she came early, Rachel's taking care of her until the wedding.

Yup. Kurt and Blaine adopted Dani's baby. They named her Kyra. The wedding is today. Rachel and I are maids of honor, and the whole Glee club came. Except Brittany. She's too busy.

"Hey, Santana," Puck said.

"Hi, everyone," I say, straightening my rose-colored gown. "How are you all?"

"Good, good." Mercedes hugs me. "Who's this?"

"I'm Dani," Dani says, shaking Mercedes's hand.

"Oh – time to go!" Kurt says, dancing around. I hug him.

"Go on, tiger!" We all smile as he walks down the aisle, to the person he loves. This should be videotaped and shown as an ad for legalizing gay marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

I lay next to Dani in the hotel room. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and I are sitting around, catching up. The boys are in another room, and I saw Kurt take Blaine up to the roof, probably to sing to him.

"So, we met Santana's girlfriend, but I want to hear about Quinn's boyfriend!" Mercedes says.

"Well, he's a year older than me, his name's Will, and he's really nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The reunion lasted for three hours, until Dani and I headed home, because I have to go to work tomorrow. Dani looked a little relieved when it was over, especially since she gave birth the day before.

"Are you sure we made the right decision?" I ask her while we're getting out pajamas on.

She nods, smiling a little. "She'll love her dads."


	9. Chapter 9: August 5 2014

_**Sorry if you hate me after this chapter, but there is more coming, so don't kill me yet!**_

**Chapter Nine**

**August 5 2014**

Dani's phone buzzes, but she's in the shower, so I pick up.

"Hello, Dani's phone."

"Hello," a male voice says on the other end. "I'm Robert Jonsson, in Salem, and I would like to offer Dani a job at my recording studio. My name is spelled J-O-N-S-S-O-N and my number is 503-776-7892. Please have Dani call me back ASAP."

"Uh, okay," I say. "So … a music job?"

"Yes," Mr. Jonsson says. "We saw her original song on You Tube. May I ask where she is now?"

"The shower," I tell him.

"And you're her roommate?"

I don't want to make this dude not like her, so I tell a partial truth. "Yes, I'm her roommate." After all, I am her roommate.

"Well, have her call me back, uh …"

"Santana Lopez."

"Yes, Ms. Lopez, thank you. Goodbye."

Dani gets out of the shower.

"Hey – hey Dani!"

"What?"

"Some guy wants to give you a music job!"

She rushes over. "Really?"

"No lie. He just called, I wrote the number down. Here!"

She dials the number and they start talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Dani hangs up, looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

She looks up into my eyes. "The job is in Salem. Oregon."

"Oregon! No! That's – that's not – I mean – yes, I mean, you need to follow your dreams, and – and become a – a singer …"

She hugs me. "Maybe – maybe you could come out there and live with me."

I shake my head. "I can't, Dani … I love New York, it's my home – I'm not, I can't … oh god …"

"I think I need some time to think about it," Dani says, getting up. I nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Blaine and Kurt grimace. "Long distance never works, Santana. It's just not meant to be."

"It is! Dani and I – we've been together almost a year! With – we're meant to be! She's my soul mate!"

Kurt shook his head. "Two years ago, you'd have said that about Brittany. I'm sorry, Santana. You have to move on."

"But I don't want to! I feel like such a bad girlfriend, but I want her to stay. I want her to stay with me. I want her all to myself."

Blaine sighs. "If you really loved her, you'd follow her to Oregon."

I bite my lip and look at Rachel, who's been awfully silent.

"Well … when Finn broke up with me, it was the end of the world, I thought. But … New York helped me get over him, and I moved on."

"Yeah, moved on to a _prostitute_. Rachel, you never got over Finn. You're soul mates."

Rachel gets up. "You know, Santana, it's hard for people to help you when you're acting like such a bitch." She storms off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Tana, I just don't know what to do."

"Neither do I. I love you so much, but I love New York, and …"

"How about this. Let's predict what life will be like in five years if A) I stay here, B) I go and we do long distance, C) You come with me, or D) We break up.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA

"You know, it wouldn't be like this if you weren't so possessive! It's all your fault!" Dani screamed at Santana.

"I just fucking proposed to you! Why the hell do you think you can tell me that we can't because we don't have money? Marriage is about love, not money. I just love you so much, but oh, you're probably going to tell me I spent too much money on the ring!" Santana bellowed back and threw the tiny diamond at Dani's feet, then stormed out.

"I wish you'd have just gone to Oregon!"

"So do I!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBB

"I can't believe you didn't just tell me you wanted to break up," Dani sobbed.

"It's not like you never strayed," Santana hissed. "I hate you and your whiny-ass face. Just go back to Oregon!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

"You're the one who made me come to Oregon with you!"

"I honestly would have been fine if we broke up, you know! I hate having you here. I got hit on by an ugly trucker last night, and I almost went home with him! That's how miserable I am!"

"I bet you did, you little slut! God!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDD

Santana smiled at Kristen. "I love you so much, sweetie. You're my soul mate, you know that?"

Kristen tapped Santana on the nose. "I know, Ana. I know."

They rolled back over in bed, pushing off the wet covers.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDD

Lily and Dani smiled at each other. "I fell into a burning ring of fire," they sang together. Dani leaned over her guitar and lightly pressed her lips to Lily's.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Dani admitted.

Lily giggled. "So have I. I just feel like you're so perfect for me!"

Dani nodded. "Am I?"

Lily nodded and grabbed Dani's face and began kissing her harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"I guess … we have to break up," Dani said.

"Yeah," Santana said.

"But how about this. If I ever come back to New York, and we're both still single …"

"Of course," Santana said, tears in her eyes. The two girls hugged each other tight.


	10. Chapter 10: 15 August 2014

**Chapter Ten**

**August 10 2014**

My plane was here. Santana and I had decided that she wouldn't see me off. I took a deep breath and climbed on board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Mr. Jonsson had paid for a hotel for my first week. I settle in the bed and flip through the channels. When I see that nothing good is on, I pull up "ROOMMATES WANTED" ads online.

Roommate Wanted

Neat & Orderly

Rent $20 Per Month

Preferably A Girl

Other Roommates are Boy, Boy, Girl

Contact Winifred Clarke at:

freddieclarke

Thank You!

I click on the e-mail link and type a summary of myself to Winifred. $20 a month was a pretty good deal.

Santana always liked good deals.

I squeeze the pillow next to me and think about my father. That takes Santana right out of my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**You have One new message from: Clarke, Winifred.**

** RE: Roommate Ad**

**Dear Dani,**

** We'd love to have you as a roommate! Stop by 4325 Elm Street apartments, apartment 4C as soon as you can. **

- **Freddie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**You have Two new messages from: Greene, Alison and Eerie, Danielle**

** RE:RE:Roommate Ad**

**Dear Freddie,**

** Thank you. I'll be by at four today.**

- **Dani**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** RE: New Roomate!**

**Dear Freddie,**

** awesome! can't believe she just said she was a lesbian in the reply to the ad. lots of luck! hahaha jk u don't need it sexy ;) oh and u no that kate's the only one 4 me don't take that the wrong way, lol :P**

- **Lyly**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

I knock on the door of apartment 4C.


	11. Goodbye

**_Okay, that is the end of Season One. Dantana isn't over, though! I'm starting another story, a sequel to this. It's called _**_Across The Country__**. Thanks so much for reading! I might not post the new story for a while, because I'm busy with my FictionPress stories.**_


	12. New Link!

_**The link wasn't right the first time 0_0 but here it is:**_

_** s/9823947/1/Across-The-Country**_


End file.
